In the related art, methods and information systems are known, with which the use of a surface processing apparatus can be monitored. By way of example, following operation of the surface processing apparatus, in particular the execution of a processing task, an overview of operating and working times of the device can be presented to an operator or supervisor. A corresponding report for example summarizes the working time per surface processing apparatus per unit of time (for example per day) in graph form. The data necessary to establish the report can be transmitted from the surface processing apparatus, with use of a telematics system, to an external receiver, and can be analyzed by said receiver.
In the case of different surface processing apparatuses, it is known to determine times at which the surface processing apparatus may be operated. These also comprise the specification of an earliest possible time of the initiation of operation and a latest possible time of the end of operation. A method of this type serves to check that the surface processing apparatus is used only within an allowed scope of work.
A “surface processing apparatus” is understood in the present case to mean both a surface processing apparatus guided by an operator (for example a walk-behind apparatus or ride-on apparatus) and a self-propelling and self-steering surface processing apparatus, which enables an autonomous processing of a surface. Accordingly, the processing task can be allocated to an operator of the surface processing apparatus, said operator carrying out the processing task with use of the surface processing apparatus. The processing task can also be allocated only to the self-steering and self-propelling surface processing apparatus executing said processing task autonomously.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of the type mentioned in the introduction which enables better monitoring of the execution of the processing task.